


Protect You

by ApocalypticNuisance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Bonds, Angel Mating, Drabble, Grace Bonds, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypticNuisance/pseuds/ApocalypticNuisance
Summary: A short drabble I wrote a few months ago for Ducifer, a ship I haven't seen a lot of recently and I wanted to contribute but totally forgot to put it here.





	Protect You

“You know I love you, Dean….”

It was almost inaudible, just barely above a whisper. His voice was like silk, echoing around the small room that he had cornered the eldest Winchester in. 

“In a way, you’ve always known. Just like I have known that you harbor the same feelings for me.”

“Can it, ya fuckin’ menace to society..” 

The response to the sultry voice was Dean’s hiss of disapproval. Or maybe it was how flustered he was at being called out so easily. “Who said I liked you?”

“You didn’t have to, Dean. I could feel it the first time I met you. I can read your thoughts, remember? You love me and I love you and we shall leave it at that,” 

Dean took a step back when he felt the person in front of him take a step closer. The room suddenly felt smaller and darker than it had just a few minutes beforehand.

“What must I say to have you believe me? What must I do?”

“G-Go away!”

“Don’t you love me, Dean? Don’t you want me?”

“I never said-!” The Winchester tried to blurt out another disapproving comment, but lips crashed against his own and he was pinned to the wall.

When they pulled away, their lips were connected by a simple string of saliva, Dean’s breath coming out in sharp pants.

“Dean Winchester, you are my mate and I will forever claim you and protect you from whatever will come your way.”

“Lucifer…..”

“Do you accept me, Dean?” Lucifer whispers, slowly leaning closer.

“Luci…”

“Do you?”

“…I do..”

They met again in a tangle of limbs, sparks flying between them.

Dean Winchester was loved and Lucifer would forever be the one who loved him


End file.
